Marching To a New Beat
by Panda Luver 4 Life
Summary: What she said next would shock the rest of them and turn the groups whole world upside down, laying down a path of lies and truths."You, Naruto-kun." Characters are a little OOC. AU, angsty, melodramatic, humorous. Mainly Sasunaru, NejiGaa.


**Yuki: I had the strongest urge to try and right a highschool fic with no weird fantasy things...**

**Gaara:...what?**

**Yuki: Yeah, like in guilty pleasures, you are kickass!**

**Gaara:...I'm not even in the story yet...**

**Yuki: So! I want a sawwed off shotgun!!**

**Gaara: I got one of those?**

**Yuki:..-blinks-...uh yeah...??...**

**Gaara: SWEET!!**

**Yuki:...-sniffles- I love you! -glomps Gaara-**

**Gaara: -twitches- Hn. Now, Get. Off. -trys to pry self from Yuki's arms-**

**Yuki: Never! Or I'll pair you with Sakura!!**

**Gaara: Oh, why don't you look just beautiful today! Is that purple eyeliner? It's so lovely!**

**Yuki: -smirks- that's what I thought**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or the characters. I do however, own this plot.**

**Warning: BL, lemons, weird things, cussing, Alternate Universe...uh...that's all right now...oooh and hints of domestic violence, drugs, alcohol and you people kinda get it**

* * *

_'Hope' is a thing with feathers--_

_That perches in the soul--_

_And sings the tune without the words--_

_And never stops--at all--_

_And sweetest--in the Gale--is heard--_

_And sore must be the storm--_

_That could abash the Little Bird_

_That kept so many warm--_

_I've heard it in the chillest land--_

_And on the strangest Sea--_

_Yet, never, in Extremity,_

_It asked a crumnb--of ME._

_-**Emily Dickinson**_

* * *

"Awwwww!! Com'n, this line is like, forever!!" Gaara frowned as he heard his blond friend whine.

"Naruto. We are second in line. Shut. Up." Gaara glared at his pouting friend from his periph. Naruo stood next to him, minus hispeircings which were taken out for the occasion,in a black and orange skirt with blue lace circling the bottom of it. He wore a flat green corset with a red mascarade mask covering half his face. He wore white boots that came up to his knees, his blond hair pulled into two short pigtails held up with purple lace. To put it short Naruto looked hot.

Gaara himself didn't look bad either. He wore a pair of black, cutoff, tuxedo pants that came just below his knees to meet with his red and green striped kneehighs and short black boots. He wore a brown dress shirt and had his dark red hair spiked like always. He wore a white mascarade mask, similar to Naruto's.

You may be asking why they are dressed like this. Well isn't it obvious? And no. Do not say that the world is being taken over by old english style, brain worping, evil penguins bent on world domination_. That's_ for another day, another time, another world, and another story. Anyways...

They were waiting to get into the hottest all ages club, _Delusion_. Delusion was the hottest teen club in Konoha. Plus, add the rockin' bands and the free liqour, your all set. Drugs are forbidden though. Ever since that incident with_ Sound;_A new band that came in a few years ago and decided it's be funny if everyone got horny and raped each other. Thank god, Naruto and Gaara weren't there for that. So the band was banned and arrested for illegal drug possesion, everyone got the rape kit down, a gazillion court holdings and a lot of sueing went down. Yes, they were very lucky they weren't there.

The reason they're here tonight. Well, their good friends Zabuza and Haku, a senior and a junior in KHSGT(short for Konoha's High school for the Gifted and Talented), had invited them to come to the mascarade party being held tonight, which also started in 5 minutes, to help them decide if this new band that came playing for the past few weeks should be a regualr or not. Oh, did I forget to mention that Zabuza owns said club. Well...now you know. Back to the story...

"NEXT!" The guard shouted, then smiling as he looked down on his next two requesteers. "Gaara-san, Naruto-san. How are you this night? Love the outfits by the way."

Naruto blushed and pulled out a VIP pass from around his neck. "Hey, Suigetsu, nothing much. Just bored, waiting here forever."

Suigestu's smile turned into a full-fledged grin. "You know you guys could've cut everyone off and entered."

Gaara smirked, showing Suigetsu his pass. "Now where would the fun in that be? Missing seeing the chicks horny and making out with each other behind the dumpster, stepping on then scrapping off the never ending pieces of chewed gum, and don't let me tell you about what went down after we cut infront of these two stinky men a few rows of people back like 30 minutes ago."

"Just get your asses in there. Haku's about to go crazy. The band's playing in 2."

"Thanks, we'll see you later." Gaara pulled the protesting blond into the club.

* * *

Music pulsed throught the musky air as sweat drenched teenagers danced up against each other to the raging techno beat. Naruto and Gaara weaved their way through the giant dancing mass and finally stopped infront of the staircase. They showed their passes to Pien, a bodyguard hired by Zabuza and also an ex-con, and walked up the spiraling stairs. They entered the lavish VIP room, also known as the balcony that looked over everything. Haku turned around and ran up to them, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh thank God you're here!!" He cried out dramatically, flinging is arms around both of them. "I thought you died or ditched or...or...LEFT ME!!" Haku then broke down into to sobs slidding on the floor. Naruto knealt down beside the overally dramatic teen and _tried _to reassure and calm him down as TenTen came over.

"You guys finally made it, huh." She smirked, crossing her arms.

Gaara rose an eyeborw and looked towards Haku. "How long has he been like that?"

"Oh, geezus. He's been saying that same thing for the past _two _hours. I think we would've went crazy if you didn't show up sooner!" TenTen exclaimed with a sigh then went to go talk to Naruto and Haku...well...more like tear Haku away from the now _struggling to breath_ Naruto.

Gaara looked around the room, instantly spotting Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi A.K.A. Obito, Zabuza, and Ino. All were lounging around and talking, paying no notice to the scene playing out infront of them...Bastards...Deidara and Sasori wore the same outfit. If a stranger looked at them the would've seen two mismatched, rainbow colored, punked out mimes. One that talked excesivley, -coughdeidaracough-, and a silent one, fitting the description perfectly. Zetsu dressed in a regular suit that looked like he just got out of hobo land, though much more like a grunge style, and Tobi looked like his complete opposite. Was it just him(and shukaku) or was everyone dressing in pairs. Hell, Naruto and Haku were wearing the same thing, just Naruto had a more colorful scheme and Haku had gone with Neutral colors. TenTen, Zabuza, Ino, and him were all wearing the same thing with their own complemnetary colors. Damn this group and their art majors...

Ino stood up, grabbing her wine glass, and raised it up high. "To another glorious band and another fucked up day!"

Everyone clanked their glasses and cheered. Naruto was the next to speak up. "Hey. What is the name of this band anyway?"

Haku blinked. "Uh...i can't really remember. Hold on. I got it in here somewhere." (A/N: Please commenc a series of crashs and bangs)

A hand shot out infront of Haku's face holding a bunch of red papers. Haku laughed sheepishly and took them as he grinned at his companion. "Ehehehehe, thanks Zetsu. Now let's see...hmm...name of members, registration date...no...uh...AHA! Here it is!! Let's see...they're called...Eleventh Defied..."

Ino snorted as she took a sip of her Riesling, "Hmph, newbies.."

"Actually Ino-chan, Eleventh Defied has been around for years.(A/N: yeah..TWO YEARS!!) They were a semi-popular undercover band in England that Zetsu, Zabuza and I discovered when we payed the madaam a...visit...if you wish to call it that. Plus, they said they'd play as long as we paid them." Sasori spoke up.

"Whatever, lets just hope they're good." Zabuza sighed as he rolled up his sleeves to show tanned, muscular arms. Gaara swore Haku swooned in the background. "These punks need to keep our crowd alive."

"Hey, they're starting!" Tobi shouted over to them excitedly. Everyone quieted down and went to sit in different places. Tobi, Deidara, Ino, and Gaara stood by the railing, looking out over the crowd to the stage streaming with red and blacklights placed randomly about. Sasori, Zetsu, and Zabuza pulled out some playing cards, setting up for another game of BS.

Naruto walked over to Haku and TenTen who were having a hushed conversation and joined in. "Hey guys what are you talking about?"

TenTen grinned and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Haku was telling me abot the sexy bassist that was asking about you earlier."

Naruto blushed and sent a questioning look to Haku for answers. Haku smirked and flipped a pigtail out of his face. "Just a hyperactive puppy asking if you were going to be here and if you went to KHSGT, that's all."

Naruto's brows furrowed as he tried to figure out who the hell she was talking about. He didn't know anyone from a band well enough for them to know his name and what school he attended. "What'd he look like?"

"Ooooh, do I hint some interest here?" Tenten leered at him and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Naruto blushed and spluttered indignantly.

Haku laughed, "It's okay Naru-chan. Besides, you need to get layed sometime. He was about...hmm.. I want to say about 5'11". Sound about right T?"

"Hmmmmm. Yup."

"Yeah, kinda shaggy, short hair. Definant Brunette. I wanna say natural. Upside triangles tattooed on his cheeks. He said his friend was talking about you earlier. Wanted to know if you were real or not."

Naruto blinked. Well that was knew. "Oh. Well lets listen and find out if the band is any good and we can discuss this later. Like, at school."

Haku and TenTen(who i will refere to a T for now on or Double T for the rest of the story just FYI so dont be asking me any questions.) nodded their heads and turning their heads towards the stage and listening to the second verse of the song.

"..._And we choke on the pain feed into our heads  
We're not gonna be here when you get back_

_I want to write your name into my flesh  
I want to be in love with myself again  
I want to bring it down  
I want to bring it down  
I believe that things are changing"_

* * *

"Hey guys! What'd I miss?" Naruto whispered as he slid into his seat 10 minutes late as per usual. Hey, their teacher never came into class on time. he was usually 20 minutes later than Naruto. It was like a ritual!

"Hn." Gaara didn't even look up from his book. He sat to T's left and T sat directly across from Naruto. The table they sat at was giant and circular just like the other six in the lavish English classroom. Two walls were lined with Books of many different genres and levels. The wall in the back of the class room where their table sat and an empty table sat next to theirs(kinda like a pair jointed twins in a egg)held posters of the top level readers. Oh yeah, and Gaara's secret goal: Get on the wall. Even if he had to kill...wait no, _massacre_ to get up on that wall. He would.

"Nothing much, but Tobi just texted me saying Haku's being a pain and won't let him put his hair in pigtails with the pretty ribbons he bought yesterday. Apparently Haku is now Tobi and Deidara's barbie doll." T laughed, making a paper football and flicking at Naruto's forehead hitting home.

Naruto grinned and flicked it right back, accidentally lodging it in Gaara's hair. He giggled as T reached up and grabbed the football while making funny faces. "Yeah, 'Buza-chan called me this morning asking if we ever were going to play again. I said we might but ya know...bad memories..." Naruto grinned blocking the memories of a past life before he moved to Konoha. T smiled and took out orange highlighter.

"C'mere you, give me your hand." Naruto blinked and held out his hand, T drawing a little smilie face. "To remind you of better times. Love ya Naru-chan." She said, blowing him a kiss. naruto caught it and placed it over his heart just as their sensei walked into the class room. Was it just him or was Kakashi early and who were those people standing up front.

"Class, today we have some new students. Please introduce yoursleves and take a seat in the back two tables."

Naruto just blocked them out and pulled out a notebook. He grinnedas he wrote his message and sent it across the table to TenTen and Gaara. Gaara was still in his Lala gore land as Sasori liked to call it and paid no mind while T took the note. She smirked and wrote omething down and sent it back.

**'great new students. now we have to share. bleh'**

**'_dude, i can practally here your whine!!' _**

**'T...shut up...'**

**_'haha just jokin w/ u little dude...ette...lol'_**

**'Shut up. its not funny stop smirking!!'**

**_'mmmhhmmm, look alive here they come!'_**

Naruto sighed and hid the note, sharing a glance with T as a purple haired girl sat down next to her.

T grinned and looked at her. "Hi! My name's TenTen and you said your name was Hinata...right?"

Hinata blushedand looked down before whispering out a yes. Naruto laughed and she looked up startled. He smiled and held up a piece sign with his fingers. "It's okay. Nothing to hide at this table. We don't bite..."

Gaara chose this moment to close his book and leer at the poor girl. "_Much_."

"Oh don't listen to Gaara he's just trying to scare ya!" Naruto said, as he saw the girl shrink back in her chair. "Soooooo, what bring you here to Konoha's Highschool for the Gifted and Taleted?"

What she said next would shock the rest of them and turn the groups whole world upside down, laying down a path of lies and truths.

"You, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**Yuki: Muahahahahahahaha!! It's finished!!**

**Gaara: you need some serious help...**

**Yuki: -glares at him- so do you!!**

**Gaara:yeah...yeah**

**Yuki: hmph! please read, review, and maybe i'll update...depends on how many people like it...**


End file.
